This invention is directed to an adjustable exercise therapy device which has first and second handgrips connected by a resilient bungee cord. There is adjustability for length between the handgrips to adjust for the user""s size and the stiffness of the pull between the handgrips so as to be particularly useful for disabled persons who get little arm and/or leg exercise.
There are many persons of limited physical capability who have the need for physical exercise. In some cases, doctors prescribe exercise. In other cases, persons realize they need some exercise and try to do what they can. However, the exercise devices used by persons of full physical capability are usually too strong for those of limited strength. Furthermore, adjustability is required so that the person of limited strength can operate with the exercise therapy device in the optimum position so that no excess stress and strain are created. Thus, there is need for an adjustable exercise therapy device suitable for persons of limited physical capability.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to an adjustable exercise therapy device which comprises a bungee cord with a pair of handles attached thereto. At least one of the handles is adjustable along the length of the bungee cord so that the length between the handles can be chosen in accordance with the type of exercise and the size and condition of the person desiring the exercise. In one type of exercise, the cords are passed through a flexible tube which is positioned against the back of the user.
It is, thus, a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable exercise therapy device which has a pair of handles and which is provided with adjustment so that the distance between the handles can be adjusted so that it is useful for different exercises and different persons utilizing the therapy device.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an economical adjustable exercise therapy device which is convenient and comfortable to use and which can be adjusted so that it is suitable for different exercises and different persons so that it is widely available to those in need of such an exercise therapy device.